The use of superabsorbent polymer material in disposable absorbent articles, such as disposable diapers, is well known. The use of superabsorbent polymer material facilitates absorbent articles having a thinner absorbent core versus the use of absorbent materials such as fluff pulp (also referred to as airfelt), especially while the absorbent article is in the dry state.
In absorbent cores having a high percentage of superabsorbent polymer material and little or no airfelt (cellulose fibers) the superabsorbent polymer material is often sandwiched between carrier substrates. The carrier substrates are typically nonwoven webs. The superabsorbent polymer material needs to be immobilized between the carrier substrates to ensure that the superabsorbent polymer material does not migrate within the absorbent core. Such immobilization is important both when the absorbent core is in the dry state as well as in use, when the absorbent core gets wetted with liquids, such as urine. Immobilization of the superabsorbent polymer material is often done with adhesives, such as hot melt adhesives. It is known to immobilize the superabsorbent polymer material (which is typically in the form of superabsorbent polymer particles) by applying adhesive in form of a fibrous network. The superabsorbent polymer material is thus adhered to the carrier substrates as well as to each other. However, there is still a need for improved immobilization of the superabsorbent polymer material to ensure that expansion of the superabsorbent polymer materials upon liquid absorption is not unduly restricted by the adhesive.
There is also a need for improved immobilization of the superabsorbent polymer material to ensure that the expanded core upon liquid absorption does not delaminate which might result in reduced superabsorbent polymer material immobilization and overall reduced integrity of the absorbent core.